


The Arrival

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Dimensional Visitors [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: After chasing a demon Nyx and Noct end up in a world both very different and eerily similar to their own.





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've realised that the Mortal Instrument characters and the Final Fantasy XV characters have a lot in common and I thought, 'what the heck.' so here I am with a story that ended up being way longer than I expected and mostly made up of random filler stuff. Aw well, I hope you enjoy the first story of what I hope to be a series of Noctis and Nyx spending time with the Mortal Instrument characters.

“Noct it’s getting away!” Nyx yelled over the noise of battle. Noct acknowledged Nyx and the two of them separated from the others to pursue the lone getaway.

The bugger was faster than they thought and even with their warping they couldn’t catch up. The creature ran faster and faster through the volcanic area towards the rock of Ravatogh and the two ran after it unthinkingly as they went further and further away from their companions. The rock’s path was steep and they somehow entered the dungeon but they continued forging onwards despite the steep slope and the excruciating heat.

The area around them blurred and shimmered as they ran and when they stopped at last to catch their breath they found themselves in a very different setting. All around them stood a city more densely populated than Lestallum and that was saying a lot. Lestallum was always over flooded with people whether they lived there or were simply passing through. However, the city’s citizens wore much more colourful clothing than either Noct or Nyx were accustomed too. Large signs spread across the towering buildings that advertised the most bizarre products. Noct felt a rush of nostalgia; the city felt eerily similar to Insomnia but surely they couldn’t be in the same city. As if sensing Noct’s discomfort, Nyx set a hand on Noct’s head and gently stroked his hair.

“Let's go find that daemon.” Nyx whispered to Noct. Noct nodded his head and soon the two were back on the hunt; Noct’s emotional outburst forgotten.

Gratefully, none of the civilians seemed to notice either Nyx or Noct and they didn’t seem to see the daemon they were hunting either. Nyx found it strange that the daemon was traversing through a city so full of light but he pushed those thoughts aside for later as there was a daemon to kill.

After running around through for what felt like half the city they finally cornered the daemon and Nyx quickly landed the final blow. The moment that kill landed the two hunters heard a loud cry from behind them and soon a young blond man in strange black clothing threw himself at Noct. Nyx quickly moved to intercept with a parry and they tried to counter but the young man was a step ahead of Nyx and retreated fast enough to avoid his counter.

When the young man pulled back to a safe distance he paused and readied himself for his next attack. However, before he could move a young red haired woman in similar clothes to the man stopped him and they seemed to converse heatedly in some strange language. Finally, they came to some sort of understanding and the young man lowered his weapons. Nyx did not. He didn’t trust the people before him and he wasn’t about to let them attack Noct again.

“Who are you?!” Nyx called out.

The two strange people exchanged glances before the woman pulled out a glowing stick. She then proceeded to write on herself before she called out in a language Nyx understood, “Hello. Who are you?”

 

* * *

 

Jace and Clary were enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet when the mission was called. A demon had been sighted and now it was up to them, for they were closest to the demon, to track it down and kill it. Jace’s eyes had lit up when he heard the news and soon the two were following the demon; glamour runes in place.

The demon was fast and it took a while for them to finally place its location. However, to their surprise the sensor detected not one but three demons. Clary knew that this was turning into a bigger problem than anticipated but she was sure that she and Jace could take down all three of the demons.

When they reached the demons location they were surprised to find that two of them were ganging up on the third. The taller of the two demons soon beheaded the last one and they watched solemnly as thee third demon dissipated. Clary worried for a moment that there was some sort of territorial battle happening between the demons. She had never seen demons work together before and she worried about what that might mean.

Jace on the other hand was ready for a fight. He cried out a battle cry and charged at the smaller of the two demons. Clary assumed that the taller one would simply let Jace kill his comrade but then it turned and in a flash he had parried Jace’s attack. Clary was so surprised that she almost didn’t see the demon try to counter and Jace just barely pulling back.

With Jace out of the way Clary took another look at the two demons and realised with a sense of disbelief that they weren’t demons, they were human. She then quickly called out to Jace, “Don’t harm them! They aren’t demons!”

Jace whipped around to face her and snapped, “Of course they are. The sensors said there were three demons and now here they are. They’re probably just eidolon demons.”

“I don’t think so,” Clary stated. She thought quickly for a moment, “No demon would risk its own skin to save another and even now they aren’t attacking us. They aren’t acting like normal demons.”

Jace had to admit that Clary made an excellent point but he still wasn’t fully convinced until the taller of the two demons shouted something in its demonic tongue that didn’t sound like a threat. He then watched impassionately as Clary drew a strange new rune on her arm that he recognised as a rune for languages. Then Clary let out a string of sounds that sounded a lot like what the demons-or not demons- said.

Clary was surprised when the demon-or human as she believed- responded to her question with its-his?- own, “I asked first. Who are you?”

“Ah,” Clary said. It made sense that the words he first said were the exact same as the ones she had asked, “I’m Clary and this is Jace. We were wondering what you are doing here.”

“Huh,” The taller one said, “I’d almost buy that if your boyfriend didn’t just try to skewer Noct.”

Clary made note that the smaller one was named Noct and that the taller one seemed to be overly protective of him? “We mean you no harm.” Clary said carefully but the taller one simply snorted, “We thought you were demons at first. We were wrong and we’re sorry.”

“I bet.” The taller one said in a disregarding tone, “What’s a _demon_ anyway?”

The word demon rolled off his tongue strangely and Clary soon realised that he was speaking the word in her language because Jace suddenly sprung up alert. Clary waved off Jace’s concern and went on to explain what a demon was, “I guess they’re evil creatures that prey on unsuspecting humans. What you just killed was a _demon_ I think.”

“You thought we were _demons_ so I’m not holding that in very high regard.” The taller one spoke again.

Before Clary could try to make the man understand the smaller one- Noct- spoke up and said, “I think she’s talking about _daemons_.”

The taller one stared at Noct for some time while Clary tried to figure out what Noct said. The word resounded so eerie and unreal but she knew that that was how they sounded before she drew the language rune on her arm. The rune had worked so far so Clary assumed that the word had to be one that didn’t exist in English or any other language she’s ever heard.

After some time the taller one- who Clary still didn’t know his name- finally nodded at Noct’s words in acceptance. “Alright,” he said, “I guess we’ll believe you, but if you try anything I’ll turn you and your boyfriend into _garula_ meat.”

“Deal I guess,” Clary said before she realised something, “How did you know that he’s my boyfriend?”

The man just shrugged before answering in a manner of fact tone, “It was in the way the two of you act around each other. I’m a _glaive_ so I notice these sort of things.”

Clary had no idea what a _glaive_ was but she quickly accepted it as a job or a roll of some sort, or perhaps it was even some sort of sub species. Now that she knew that these people weren’t a threat she turned to Jace, who was still in a semi fighting stance and spoke in English, “Stand down Jace, these people mean us no harm.”

Jace turned to her and spoke quickly, “How do you know that they’re not just deceiving you? Demons will always try to take advantage of any situation.”

Clary was about to reply when the younger boy- Noct answered Jace in very broken, but still understandable English, “We are not demons.”

The words were said so carefully and the boy looked terrified when the two shadowhunters whipped around to stare at him. “How?” Clary asked, “How do you know our language?”

She didn’t realise until after that she spoke in English but Noct responded as if he understood, “Your language is very similar to that of _Tenebrae._ ”

“Really?” Jace said, sarcastic as always, “Are you sure you’re not bullshitting us?”

Noct flinched as if Jace had physically hurt him and the taller man swung to face Jace as he demanded in a loud voice, “What did you do?”

Clary, always the peacekeeper, gestured Jace towards her and quickly inscribed the language rune on his arm. She then said in the men’s language, “I think this will move smoother if we can all understand each other.”

Noct smiled gratefully at Clary while the other two boys showed no sign that they wanted or needed her interaction as they continued to glare at one another. Looking from Jace to the taller man, Noct sensed the tension between the two and tugged gently on the man’s arm. The man- who Clary still didn’t have a name for- looked down at Noct and smiled ruefully before backing down from his and Jace’s stare down.

“Let’s start over, shall we?” Clary said, eager to ease the tension that still existed between the two men, “I’m Clary and this is Jace. We’re shadowhunters.”

“Shadowhunters?” Noct asked, “I am familiar with the two words but not what that has to do with the two of you.”

“A shadowhunter is someone who can see _demons_ and they are tasked with killing them from our planet to protect the normal humans.” Clary answered trying to be as truthful as possible. The last thing she needed was for the taller man to make good on his threat.

Noct seemed happy with the answer provided but before he could say anything else Jace, like Jace always does, intercepted the conversation, “I think it’s only right to know who you are, since we so kindly went first.”

Jace’s tone seemed to tick off the taller man but one touch from Noct and he refrained from what he was about to say in favour of answering Jace’s question, “Nyx and this is Noctis. We’re not from around here.”

Clary quickly realised the Noct wasn’t the shorter man’s full name and was most likely a nickname of some sort. She flushed as bright as a tomato when she realised that she had been referring to Noctis in her head with a nickname that probably was reserved for those closest to him. Jace on the other hand simply snorted loudly at Nyx’s remark, “That’s pretty obvious.”

“Well that’s nice. I guess you won’t let us return home now.” Was Nyx’s reply to Jace’s comment.

“Do you even know how to go back?”

“I’m sure we could figure something out.”

“You’ve never been here before. I bet you’d be killed by a _demon_ before finding your way out.”

“That’s funny coming from a boy who almost got his ass handed to him.”

“Maybe you could get out but I doubt that skinny bag of bones beside you could make the trip. He seems kinda shaken up.”

One glance to Nyx’s left confirmed what the smart-ass blond was saying was true. Noct’s lips were turning blue and his skin was ice cold. Nyx quickly tore his jacket off and slung it over Noct’s frail form. “Are you okay?”

Noct turned to Nyx and nodded slowly, “Yeah. It’s just cold out and you know that I’m rather heat sensitive.”

“True.” Nyx said carefully, “But I know this is also an emotional shock for you. Are you okay?”

“It’s strange. This city is so much like _Insomnia_ but at the same time it’s very different. I think I’ll be okay.” Noct insisted but even Jace could hear the waver in his voice.

“How about we go some place warmer and then we can sort through how the two of you got here.” Clary offered since Noctis looked like he would turn into an ice cube at any moment.

Nyx nodded for both himself and Noctis and with their confirmation Clary turned to Jace and ordered, “Call Alec and Magnus. We’re all meeting up there. I’ll get in touch with Isabelle and Simon.”

Clary received no reply from Jace other than him pulling out his phone to text Alec. With everything sorted out Clary opened her phone and shot a quick text to Simon, ‘Meeting at Magnus’s. Encountered an unexpected surprise.’

Simon soon texted back, ‘affirmative, Izzy and I’ll be there in 10.’

Clary looked to Jace and saw in his face that Alec had already responded. She then turned to Nyx and Noctis and gestured for them to follow her and Jace as the four of them headed into the city.

While Noctis constantly shivered and curled into Nyx his eyes wandered the area as he took in the city. Some things he would smile at as though it was a joke only he could see and at other times his eyes would shine bright in amazement. At one point as they passed an old fashioned arcade Noctis simply stopped in front of the building and stared into the dim lit interior. When Clary asked lightly if he wanted to go inside Noctis merely shook his head and inched his feet away. Before Nyx could engulf Noctis’s shuddering frame Clary managed to see Noctis’s eyes, bright red with tears.

“Everything alright?” Jace asked offhandedly from where perched on a nearby fire hydrant.

Nyx didn’t answer Jace and continued to to lavish Noctis in some sort of private conversation. They talked quietly in another language that Clary’s language Rune couldn’t interpret and she didn’t want to rudely interrupt. So, Clary and Jace stood awkwardly among the throes of people milling through the city as Nyx calmed Noctis down.

When Noctis finally emerged from Nyx’s embrace the two made their way to where Clary and Jace waited. “Sorry about that,” Noctis started timidly, “It just brings back a lot of memories.”

For once Jace decided not to be a complete jerk and Clary was almost proud when he said, “Everyone’s got something that they can’t stand.”

Noctis glanced gratefully at Jace before he gestured for Clary to continue on their way. This time Clary moved the group along at a snail’s pace, always carefully evaluating how Noctis was doing. However, Noctis appeared completely at ease and was once again dancing too and fro past everything that caught his eye.

Clary was being so careful to watch Noctis that she didn’t realise Nyx creeping up to her until he said, “Thank you.”

Clary was embarrassed to admit that she jumped when she heard his voice, but she quickly recomposed herself before returning her attention to Nyx, “What for?”

Nyx glanced around the city looking at her and said, “For how you’ve helped us. Noct isn’t great with new people and this area reminds him of the home he lost.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Clary began slowly. She stopped long enough to see Nyx nod in confirmation. “Why is Noctis so broken up by the city? You said that it reminded him of home but that can’t be a bad thing, can it?”

Nyx looked at Clary then. He looked really deep and Clary could feel his glance touching her soul. Finally Nyx had looked his fill and answered her question, “The truth is Noct’s home was destroyed not too long ago.”

“What!” Clary didn’t know how to respond, “How?”

Nyx’s face had a grim look to it when he continued talking, “ _Insomnia_ , the capital city of _Lucis_ fell to _Nifelheim,_ an enemy nation, not too long ago and with it Noct’s whole world.”

“By the angel,” Clary exclaimed. Her home had been destroyed by demons but they’d only trashed the place. In fact, Clary had been more concerned with her mother and newfound shadowhunter powers than the empty apartment she’d left behind. But if Brooklyn was destroyed or even New York city? Clary wouldn’t know what to feel.

“Yeah, the worst part was we were so sure that nothing was going to happen. It was supposed to be a peace treaty signing. The war was ending.” Nyx grit his teeth and said no more. Clary didn’t push him and the two of them walked side by side in silence.

As Nyx and Clary were having their enlightening conversation Jace had decided to scope out Noctis. For a while Jace merely ghosted behind Noctis as the boy floundered through the streets before he finally cleared his throat to catch Noctis’s attention. The boy’s head shot up and turned in Jace’s direction.

“Do you need something?” Noctis asked. His eyes shifted slightly but held Jace’s glaze.

Jace shrugged but inwardly he was impressed with the boy. Not only was Noctis able to carry on despite some harsh memories (as seen with the arcade) but he also wasn’t afraid to challenge Jace even though he’d been nothing but an ass and a bully this whole time. Jace decided to answer Noctis’s question with a question so he slightly smirked before asking, “So, why do you stick around someone like Nyx anyway? He your protector or something?”

Noctis answered with his own smile, “Nyx is very precious to me.”

“Is that how it is.” Jace said, “I’m guessing he’s your boyfriend than.”

Noctis then turned around to face him, “No,” He said but his eyes were sad and his hands shook, “He can’t be my boyfriends or lover or anything!”

Despite Noctis’s subtle pleads to stop talking Jace continued with the conversation, “Why not? Is it because he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“NO! That’s not it.” Noctis exclaimed in a hurry, “It-it-it’s-”

Jace broke Noctis off there. He too knew what it was like to have things that you just couldn’t say to anyone much less a stranger, “You don’t have to say anything if it’s too painful.”

“It’s not painful,” Noctis declared before giving in. His eyes were downcast and Jace couldn’t help but compare him to a drowned cat. He looked like someone needed to give him a warm bath and put him to sleep like a child. However, Jace had no intention of doing so, this boy before him would have to be strong. “My father has me engaged to another.”

Noctis’s simple end to his declaration shook Jace. He’d heard of arranged marriage before. Many shadowhunters’ parents arranged marriages for them but he’d never expected someone to be forced to marry another even though they were in love. That was not the shadowhunter way. So Jace couldn’t keep his mouth from spilling out the question that burned through him, “Why?”

Noctis smile turned bitter and a tad remorseful, “To protect my home.”

Jace, being Jace, never understood why someone would be so honour bound to follow the rules so he offered his whimsical advice, “What’s the point of marriage if not for love? If you’re in love just chase it. There’s always another way to change things.”

Jace didn’t know what kind of effect his words would have on Noctis but he wasn’t expecting him to smile as bright as a star in the night sky and thank him. Nor did he expect Noctis to seem so much brighter and upbeat with a spring to his steps that wasn’t there before. Noctis looked so childish that Jace couldn’t believe that just moment earlier he was despairing about love and broken memories. Jace decided that Noctis was definitely strong.

Finally, after tucking themselves into the subway and crawling through dim lit alleyways and bright main streets they reached Magnus's apartment. Magnus let them in and soon they stood in his apartment where Isabelle, Simon, and Alec were already waiting.

“So who’re the newbies?” Simon asked when everyone had made themselves comfortable.

Nyx said nothing and it took Clary a moment to realise why. Although she and Jace worn language runes which allowed Nyx and Noctis to understand them Simon, Izzy, and Alec did not. Clary quickly remedied that and drew the rune quick and precise over her friends’ skin.

“What was that for?” Isabelle asked the moment Clary released her friends, their skin still stinging from the new rune.

“Sorry,” Clary said as she knew that she’d offered no explanation for the sudden rune before she gestured at Nyx and Noctis and said, “This is Nyx and Noctis. They’re from another world and without this rune we can’t understand them.”

“How is that possible!” Demanded Isabelle.

“No idea,” Jace said after a few moments, “But we found them when looking for the other demon.”

“So are you saying that they came from a demon world.” Simon asked, “How is that even possible?”

The air hung heavy and silent as everyone took a moment to think about Simon’s question. Thankfully Magnus had an answer, “Many demons can travel between dimensions so perhaps these two visitors followed a demon here.”

“Sounds about right,” Nyx said, “We were following a demon when we ended up here.”

It was then that something struck Clary as odd. She hadn’t been able to rune Magnus but Nyx could understand him and Magnus could understand the rest of the shadowhunters. She them turned to Magnus to voice her question, “How do you know this language?”

Magnus frowned thoughtfully, “All warlocks learn demonic languages. I just happened to know this one.”

“That’s great and all Magnus but can we cut the chit chat and find a way to return them?” Jace said straight to the point. Alec stared disapprovingly at Jace but said nothing.

“While I can open portals to other worlds I have no way of knowing which world they are from nor will opening a portal be quick.” Magnus informed them.

“Well, that’s great,” Isabelle said, “How are we supposed to figure out what world they came from. I mean there are so many of them.”

No one had an answer for that until Noctis said quietly, “I may know a way.”

“What?” All heads including Magnus’s turned to look at Noctis. Noctis in turn leaned his head into Nyx’s side in an attempt to hide. Luckily, Nyx managed to convince Noctis to finish his thought.

“My presence attracts our world and we could possibly use that to figure out where we’re from.”

“Your presence?” Magnus said, “Normally I would question such things, but I believe that this is not something you wish to share.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Isabelle said, “We need to know regardless of whether or not he feels okay with sharing.”

“You’re scaring him, Izzy,” Alec told his sister, “He shouldn’t have to tell us.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Nyx said finally to ease the tension in the room.

“What do you mean?” Clary asked. She alone knew the most about Noctis’s origins and even then she didn’t know that much.

“Everyone from where we’re from already knows,” Noctis said in a small voice, “I- I just-”

“Calm down, Noct.” Nyx said soothingly to the young man beside him, “I got this.”

“Thanks hero,” Noctis whispered in response as his body sunk into Nyx’s side.

“So, you gonna tell us or what?” Jace said breaking up the calm moment.

Nyx shoot Jace a dirty look before answering the question everyone in the room had, “Noct, well, his ancestors and even him have a deep connection to our world. They alone have power over _Elemental_ and other magical powers. In fact the world practically revolves around them.”

“Wow,” Simon said, “He sounds like the overpowered protagonist in every video game and book out there.”

To the earth dwelling people, especially Simon, they were all very surprised when Noctis laughed at Simon’s statement. Up until this point Clary hadn’t even thought about how technically advanced Noctis’s world was. Even though he had paused at the arcade she figured that the room was what had made him pause and not what it held.

Magnus was the first to overcome his shock and respond to what Nyx had said, “I’ve never heard of such magic.”

“Yeah,” Jace said before turning to Noctis, “Can you use your magic to fight? I can’t see you being a good fighter.”

Nyx had the audacity to laugh before he stated, “Now that's a fight I’d have to see.”


End file.
